Algunos lo llaman destino
by L'arts
Summary: Algunos lo llaman destino,otros suerte, otros casualidad, cosas que tal vez nunca estemos seguros si en realidad existen pero que están bastante presentes en nuestras vidas. (AU-Jori)
1. En paralelo

**Para facilitar la lectura:**

_Las narradoras se van alternando primero habla Jade, luego Tori y así sucesivamente, de todas formas se supone que debería poder percibirse ese cambio, pero lo aclaro por si no lo haya hecho bien y no quede así tan confuso xD_

**Disclaimer:**

Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

La frase al inicio de la historia como indico ahí corresponde a la página "La gente anda diciendo" que es una página que recopila fragmentos de conversaciones que escuchan por la calle.

**En paralelo**

"_No existe la suerte, ni la mala, ni la buena. Existen las casualidades"_

_Hombre de unos 60 años a otro. _

_Colectivo línea 80. 20:50hs._

_La gente anda diciendo._

—¿Repíteme, por qué rayos no fuimos por el camino de siempre? —le pregunté a mi novio con ese característico tono ácido en mi voz, ese que mis amigos dicen que tengo, nunca me había percatado de ello hasta hoy, tal vez el silencio de la noche hizo que me oiga como todos lo hacen, que oiga como se oye Jade West, "la bruja mala del oeste" apodo que me gané en el instituto, o tal vez sea el hecho de que en estos días ando reflexiva y un poco más pendiente de mis actos; estaba comenzando a sumergirme en mis pensamientos, sin embargo repentinamente el brillo de un colorido objeto acaparó toda mí atención, quedando así mi pregunta y cuestionamientos personales colgados en él aire. En realidad no sé si recibí respuesta o no de Beck ante mi pregunta inicial pero lo cierto es que tampoco me importaba mucho.

—¿Woa, como alguien pudo deshacerse de algo así? —formulé de nuevo otra pregunta, como la mayoría de las veces más para mí misma que para mí compañía, me acerqué con cuidado al bote de basura que se encontraba en aquel callejón y tome una hermosa pintura que estaba recostada al lado suyo, el brillo que vi había sido el reflejo de la luz rebotando en la superficie de la misma, no me explicaba el por qué, pero me sentía incitada a tomar aquel; para mí ahora, preciado objeto. Ya no me parecía tan mala idea haber tomado este camino.

Era una noche de esas frías y oscuras; sin embargo, de todas formas nos vimos obligados a salir a la calle. Nos dirigíamos al apartamento donde vive mi novio ya que en el mío la calefacción eligió el peor momento para sufrir una avería. —Vaya día el que me tocó vivir hoy.

\- 0 -

—El peor de los días, ¡demonios! otro lienzo desperdiciado —maldigo cerrando mis ojos con frustración —debo ser víctima de eso a lo cual llaman "el bloqueo del artista" no puedo siquiera concentrarme en mi arte —Suspiré y me deje caer en el sofá, caí al lado del único ser con vida en la habitación además de mí, esa bola de pelos que en los últimos años se había convertido en casi mi única compañía.

Un montón de cuentas que pagar y sigo sin poder concretar ningún pedido, esta es la situación actual de Victoria Vega, esa es mi situación, soy consciente de ello, pero son esas insistentes ideas, es culpa de ellas, son las que se encargan de usurpar cada obra que decido iniciar, siendo que lo que debería estar pintando son unas hermosas y sencillas flores para aquella ostentosa y arrogante mujer, tan simple como eso, pero no puedo, por alguna razón, no puedo.

\- 0 -

—No puedo créelo ¿Por qué crees que alguien se desharía de ella? —le pregunté a Beck mostrándole aquella pintura que había encontrado.

—Démonos prisa Jade, parecería que está a punto de llover —me respondió él sin prestarme la más mínima atención, sin quiera mirarme a la cara. Aquellos últimos meses había sido así, se encontraba más concentrado en su móvil o en cualquier otra cosa, que en lo que tenía yo para decirle.

—Es hermosa —susurré dándole un último vistazo a aquella tan atrayente obra de arte y apresuré mis pasos para alcanzarlo, no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- 0 -

—Así es no puedo hacer otra cosa, creo que llegó el momento de buscarme un trabajo normal, al menos uno de medio tiempo ¿Qué crees Mr. Fluffy? —le consulté a mi peludo amigo como si éste pudiera responderme.

—Meow … —como era de esperarse fue el único sonido que recibí de su parte, para luego observar que llevaba su pesado y gordo cuerpo lejos de mí, para así terminar de ignorarme por completo.

—No eres de gran ayuda ¿Podría dejar de alimentarte sabes? —le reclamé, frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver una bolsa cerca de la puerta.

—Rayos, olvide sacar la basura —me quedé con los brazos cruzados observando aquella bolsa esperando a que decidiera trasladarse sola hasta la calle, pero como no lo hizo tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de ponerme de pie para sacarla, tampoco es como si tuviera que caminar tanto.

\- 0 -

Y normalmente me gusta caminar pero hoy definitivamente no, el frío se sentía demasiado en las calles, así que lo único que quería en esos momentos era llegar de una vez, darme un baño de agua caliente y meterme luego a la cama. Para mi suerte al fin se podía divisar el edificio donde vivía Beck. De hecho unos pasos más y ya nos encontrábamos frente a la escalera que daba a la entrada del mismo, nos detuvimos ahí unos segundos mientras Beck se disponía a buscar sus llaves de modo a que podamos entrar, sin embargo algo llamo nuestra atención, las puertas de un automóvil que estaba aparcado en frente al edificio se abrieron bruscamente, dejándonos ver descender de él a una esbelta y rubia mujer, la cual se va acercando hacía nosotros.

—Amor, al fin llegas —dice ésta al llegar al sitio donde nos encontrábamos, y me dedica una mirada de desprecio para luego hacer caso omiso de mi presencia y reclamar lo que al parecer ella consideraba suyo, a Beck.

Repentinamente siento como mi mente se congela, la situación me supera, mis manos comienzan a temblarme dejando caer la pintura que sostenía con ellas, la cuál va cayendo como en cámara lenta por esos escalones.

\- 0 -

«Estos escalones van a matarme, espero que algún día se dignen a arreglar el ascensor» pienso mientras continúo bajando.

—Señorita Vega —oigo aquella inconfundible voz, y de forma automática levanto la vista hacia la puerta situada al frente de las escaleras, que es de donde provenía.

—Le recuerdo que si no paga el alquiler en los próximos días tendré que desalojarla —me dice el anciano hombre y vuelve a cerrar las puertas de su apartamento.

Y siento como mis ánimos se caen como 3 niveles hacia abajo. «Si nos echan de aquí no sé a dónde a iremos a parar, Trina no puede tenerme con ella, además odia a los gatos, y mi familia, bueno ellos no quieren saber nada de mi desde que se enteraron de mis preferencias sexuales y más aún cuando me metí a la escuela de arte» me recosté por la pared y suspire pesadamente, no tengo idea de que hacer.

\- 0 -

«No tengo idea de que hacer, de cómo reaccionar ante esto» pienso y tan solo me quedo observando la escena con cara de idiota, veo como las llaves se le escapan a Beck de las manos y van a parar al piso, levanta bruscamente la mirada para encontrase con la figura de aquella mujer quien en ese instante había llegado hasta él, plantándole finalmente un beso en los labios, él parece shockeado ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, al parecer no estaba en sus planes el que yo me entere de su engaño, sin embargo logra reaccionar y aleja a la mujer volteando ahora su vista hacia mí.

—Jade, tenemos que hablar —esas palabras apenas logran escaparse de sus labios, el sonido es casi inaudible, pero aun así pude oírlas.

—No Beck, yo no creo que haya nada de qué hablar, a mí me quedó todo más que claro — le respondo de forma cortante tratando de sonar lo más fría e indiferente que puedo para luego alejarme apresuradamente del lugar sin darle oportunidad de réplica, apenas doblo la calle comienzo a correr, no sé porque pero corro, lo hago con todas mis fuerzas, y tan distraída estaba ni siquiera me di cuenta de adonde me estaba dirigiendo, no podía pensar en nada, no podía hacerlo.

\- 0 -

—No puedo hacerlo, por más que lo piense no puedo encontrar una solución, de todas formas no es lugar ni el momento de pensar en ello— me digo y comienzo a retomar mis pasos hacia la calle.

A los pocos segundos me encuentro ya dejando aquella molesta bolsa en el bote de basura, apenas la suelto y volteo para dirigirme de nuevo a la entrada del edificio, pero me doy cuenta de algo, la pintura que había tirado hacía menos de una hora ya no estaba, detengo mis pasos, sin embargo antes de que pudiera voltearme para ir de nuevo al callejón, algo sucedió.

\- 0 -

Siento que algo impacta bruscamente contra mi cuerpo, o fui yo quien lo atropelló, no lo sé exactamente, pero terminamos en el piso. Cuando me recupero del choque, me dedico a buscar al idiota que se cruzó en mi camino, pero este resultó ser una chica, ahí estaba una mujer de piel morena sobándose el codo y dedicándome una mirada de reproche, la intensidad de su mirada era tal que sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, parecía a punto de decir algo, sin embargo me apresuré en hablar antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, eres idiota o qué? —Endurezco mi rostro lo más que puedo tratando de intimidarla, «manzanas, huele a manzanas» me distraigo.

—¡Fuiste tú quien me choco! —me reclama ella y me trae de vuelta a la situación.

Pensaba ponerla en su lugar pero de nuevo me distraje, en esta ocasión con el paisaje detrás suyo, y ahí lo recordé —La pintura.

\- 0 -

—La pintura —la oigo susurrar y la veo ponerse de pie para salir corriendo del lado de donde había venido.

—Qué extraña pero a la vez impresionante mujer, no puedo negar eso —repito en voz alta mientras consigo ponerme de pie para dirigirme nuevamente al bote de basura «Era realmente hermosa, esos ojos me suenan a algo, de todas forma tendré suerte si no me la vuelvo a cruzar era insufrible» me enojo recordando como me había tratado y encima echado la culpa siendo ella la culpable, ni siquiera hizo el intento de disculparse.

Recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo antes del choque y comienzo a rebuscarme en los alrededores del callejón pero nada, se habían llevado mi trabajo «la gente si que es rápida, debió haberla llevado algún vagabundo para alimentar su fogata, en fin debo volver a meterme» me doy cuenta que había salido desabrigada —podría contraer un resfriado, solo eso me faltaba —susurro.

-0-

—Solo eso me faltaba —bufé, ahí estaba la parejita todavía discutiendo frente al edificio, por lo menos pude divisar la pintura, había caído al costado de la escalera, solo debía esperar a que se metan o se larguen de ahí de una vez.

Decido cobijarme bajo el techo de una tienda que se encontraba a la vuelta del edificio, con la esperanza de que la espera no sea larga y aprovechando ese tiempo para pensar y poner en orden mis sentimientos.

-0-

—Pensemos Mr. Fluffy, debemos pensar en una solución a nuestro problema —hablo mientras acaricio el suave pelaje de mi obseso y peludo amigo.

— Meow…

— Tienes razón Mr. fluffy, si vendo algunas cosas podré ponerme al día pero de todas formas no tendré para completar el alquiler de los demás meses, así que esa tampoco sería una solución.

—Meow…

—De nuevo tienes razón, no estoy llegando a ningún lado de esta forma. —Niego con la cabeza —Ok creo que necesito dejar de hablarle a mi gato y definitivamente necesito un respiro.

-0-

«Necesitaba un respiro, necesitábamos un respiro , no puedo negarlo nuestra relación ya no era la misma, caímos en la monotonía que caen la mayoría de las parejas, nuestra ruptura la veía venir en cualquier momento, tal vez sea la razón de que no esté triste, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme furiosa por lo que me hizo, una cosa es que me diga las cosas de frente otra la traición a la cual me sometió» suspiro y comienzo a caminar de nuevo hacia el edificio de mi ahora ex novio, al notar que la parejita ya no se encontraba ahí, continuo mis pasos.

—Ahí estas—digo mientras me agachó a tomar la pintura con las manos y la acerco a mi rostro para ver si no sufrió algún daño —manzanas, la pintura huele a manzanas —de pronto tuve la sensación de haber sentido ese aroma por segunda vez en este día.

-0-

Por segunda vez en este día me encuentro bajando los escalones haciendo el menor ruido posible, lo menos que quisiera es encontrarme al encargado de nuevo. Finalmente decidí salir a dar una vuelta y ordenar así mis ideas, tal vez dé con alguna solución a mis no tan recientes problemas. Aprieto más mi bufanda al cuello y salgo a la calle, extrañamente una sonrisa invade mi rostro al recordar a la extraña mujer que hacia unos momentos atrás me había tirado al piso en ese lugar.

Niego con la cabeza ante eso y me coloco mis guantes para dirigirme al parque que se encontraba no tan lejos de ahí, la noche estaba fría pero sentía necesidad de salir, necesitaba caminar.

-0-

—Caminar, ahora sí necesito caminar un rato antes de ir a casa, tal vez eso ayude a despejar mi mente —me digo desviando mi camino y dirigiéndome al parque al cual íbamos mucho con mi amiga Cat cuando éramos niñas.

Una vez ahí comencé a andar sin rumbo fijo; estaba en piloto automático y sin darme cuenta mis pasos me iban dirigiendo hasta una enorme fuente que se encontraba en aquel parque, de la cual según decían podías pedirle un deseo arrojando una moneda y este sin lugar a dudas se cumplía.

Y tal vez fue por momento que estaba pasando o quien sabe porque pero a pesar de considerar tonta a esa leyenda, tomé mi moneda de la suerte, esa moneda que había encontrado mucho tiempo atrás en ese mismo sitio, esa que tenía unas manchas de color magenta y había estado conmigo desde mi niñez, la miré unos segundos, y la arroje al aire al parecer con más fuerza de la esperada, ya que no la escuche caer «debió haber caído del otro lado» pensé.

-0-

—Ouch —chillé, algo había dado en mi cabeza, era una moneda.

Me sobé y creyendo que eran algunos niños bromeando, me metí la moneda en el bolsillo y decidí ir en busca del culpable que al parecer se encontraba al otro lado de la fuente.

-0-

Del otro lado de la fuente me pareció oír algo que se asemejaba a un quejido, me quede quieta sin hacer ningún ruido para ver si oía algo más pero nada, lo único que sentí fue que de nuevo comencé a percibir ese aroma «manzanas» y lo recordé al fin, la chica con quien había chocado, ella tenía ese aroma «tal vez sea ella» En un impulso decidí ir en su búsqueda rodeando la fuente.

-0-

Había llegado al otro extremo pero nada, no había nadie allí que extraño, me pareció oír sonidos provenientes ahora del lado donde anteriormente me encontraba pero decidí no ir a ver de qué se trababa esta vez; la noche estaba bastante oscura y no había casi nadie por las calles, así que por mi seguridad solo seguí mi camino para retirarme lo más rápidamente que podía hacia mi apartamento.

-0-

«Debería volver a mi apartamento no hay nadie aquí de todas formas, debo estar perdiendo la cabeza» mucha cosas pasaron hoy, lo bueno que puedo rescatar del día es esta hermosa pintura, que por suerte o casualidad ahora es mía. La tome entre mi manos con fuerza y me dirigí a aquel lugar que consideraba mi hogar.

**Continuará…**


	2. La tierra es redonda

**Para facilitar la lectura:**

_Las narradoras se van alternando primero habla Jade, luego Tori y así sucesivamente_

**Disclaimer: **Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**La tierra es redonda**

Eran las diez de la noche cuando pise la recepción del edificio donde vivía, lo sentía más silencioso que de costumbre; unos minutos más tarde y unos cuantos pisos más arriba, me encontraba ya en mi apartamento «será una larga noche con el frío que hace y sin calefacción» pensé mientras colocaba mi nueva pintura a un costado de mi cama.

«Debí haber ido a la casa de Cat» comencé a sacar los cobertores y abrigos que pudieran darme más calor, sin embargo fui interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Me dirijo a la puerta fijándome en la mirilla intentando averiguar de quien se trataba a estas horas, era el encargado del edificio, hecho que me pareció extraño.

—Buenas noches señorita West, disculpe que la moleste, se que es bastante tarde, pero era necesario que hable con usted lo antes posible.

—No se preocupe, ¿Es con respecto a la calefacción?

—Efectivamente, resulta ser que hay una fuga de gas en el edificio, lo cual ha provocado esa falla, estamos trabajando para saber de donde proviene, el caso es que el edificio no es seguro en estos momentos —hizo una pausa esperando a ver si tenía algo que decir para luego continuar —y teniendo en cuenta que las instalaciones son bastante antiguas el señor West ha tomado esto como una señal y se decidió a hacer mejoras en el edificio.

—¿Lo cual significa que? —lo anime a continuar.

—Que tendrán que buscar un nuevo sitio donde vivir, por lo pronto su padre se encargará de alojar a todos los inquilinos en uno de sus hoteles y correrá con los gastos por unas semanas mientras encuentran donde mudarse. Dijo que la vida de las personas es más importante que el dinero.

—Pshhh —No pude evitar que un bufido se me escape —La vida de las personas y un demonio, de lo que está preocupado es de todo el dinero que perdería en caso de tener que indemnizar a esta gente si algún accidente ocurriese.

—No sea tan dura con él, está tratando de hacer las cosas bien.

—Ni siquiera fue capaz de llamar para darme personalmente la noticia.

—También quería que le diga que puede ir a su casa; él y su madrastra la recibirán con gusto, en fin, solo quería informarle acerca de esas cosas, deberá llevar hoy lo necesario y mañana le ayudaremos a trasladar el resto de sus cosas a la casa de su padre.

—No pienso ir a su casa o al hotel, y ya veré yo como llevar mis cosas. Gracias de todas formas.

Cierro la puerta una vez que aquel buen hombre se retira, lo cierto es que en toda mi vida he interactuado más con él que con mi padre, una vez termino de asegurarla me dirijo al teléfono debo llamar a Cat, espero poder pasar la noche en su casa, «también debo contarle lo de Beck» suspiro ante ese pensamiento, ok por lo pronto tengo mejores cosas en que pensar, mañana debo resolver que hacer, creo que encontrar un sitio que pueda pagar debe ser lo primero en mi lista de prioridades, lo que ganó como correctora de textos no es mucho y veo todavía lejano el día que me asciendan a editora, después de todo aquí pagaba la mitad de lo que normalmente se paga no sé si pueda con un alquiler completo, una de las pocas cosas que había hecho mi padre por mí fue perdonarme la mitad del alquiler.

-0-

—Y de esa forma terminarás pagando solo la mitad del alquiler —recordé lo que me había recomendado mi hermana con respecto a la situación que estaba pasando, me había sugerido compartir el piso con alguien, la idea no esta tan mal, de todas formas tengo una habitación libre, y así solo tendría que correr con la mitad de los gastos. Según el contrato que había firmado, podíamos vivir en el piso hasta 3 personas, por ese lado no habría problema.

—¿Qué opinas tú? — le pregunto a mi obseso gato, quien apenas levantó la cabeza para mirarme.

—Creo que sí, haremos eso, debería redactar un anuncio, y debería poner algunas condiciones —hablo mientras enciendo mi laptop.

Una vez abierto el programa comienzo con mi lista—Número uno, pagar un mes por adelantado, también deben gustarle los gatos definitivamente, que no fume, al menos no fuera de los límites de su habitación… —de esa forma fui elaborando algunas reglas para la convivencia, mañana pegaré el anuncio en algunos negocios, como la tienda de esquina.

-0-

—En la tienda de aquí cerca tienen ese café que tanto te gusta, mañana podríamos ir por el Jadey, también tienen esas tortitas tan deliciosas —me decía mi amiga entusiasmada por la idea de que pase unos días con ella.

—Cat recuerda que solo estaré unos días, mañana deberíamos empezar a buscar un lugar donde pueda mudarme, uno que no sea tan costoso.

—Tal vez puedas compartirlo con alguien, yo nunca tuve problemas con mi compañera de piso.

—También pensé en esa opción, pero primero veré si encuentro algo económico donde pueda vivir sola.

-0-

Desde que "salí" de la casa de mis padres he estado acostumbrada a vivir sola, la verdad se me hacía raro compartir el piso con alguien, revisé nuevamente el anuncio ya anoche cuando terminé de redactarlo me estaba casi durmiendo, sin embargo estaban las reglas, el precio, horarios de entrevista, la advertencia acerca del ascensor, creo que estaba todo en orden «solo debo pegarlo y ya» pienso mientras logro asegurarlo al tablón para luego retirarme, tendría mi primera entrevista de trabajo en unas horas «espero que nadie llame hasta que regrese a casa» la idea cruzo mis pensamientos mientras me dirigía a la puerta, estaba por abrirla pero siento de pronto que es abierta del otro lado y no puedo evitar que me golpee fuertemente la nariz.

—Ouch —me quejo levantando la vista para ver que sucedió y la veo — Tú.

-0-

—Tú —me dijo la morena del otro día sobándose la nariz, lo cierto era que se veía graciosa. No digo nada, solo me encojo de hombros, ¿Que más podía hacer?

—¿Qué tu trabajo es ir golpeando a la gente por la vida? —me reclama.

—No es mi culpa que ponerte en mi camino se haya convertido en tu pasatiempo favorito —le respondo intentando mostrar indiferencia.

—¿Se conocen? —pregunta Cat con una sonrisa.

Me mira, la miro, me mira de nuevo—No —finalmente le responde ella y sale de la tienda irritada.

—Histérica —digo observando la puerta con diversión.

—¿Entonces si la conoces? —vuelve a preguntar mi amiga.

—Algo así, tuvimos un encuentro ayer.

—Es linda Jadey—me vuelve a decir a ella.

—La miro elevando una de mis cejas.

—Lo esss —dijo canturreando para luego adentrarse a la tienda

-0-

Salí de la tienda enojada, ni siquiera sé porque actué de esa forma, pensará que soy una chiquilla. «¿Pero es que acaso se cree que ser tan bonita le da derecho a ser así con las personas?» pienso y me irrito un poco ante ese pensamiento, bueno es hermosa no puedo negarlo, sus ojos, pude verlos más de cerca, creo que su belleza me intimida un poco, de todas formas no creo que vuelva a tener la suerte o mala suerte de encontrarla, solo debieron ser casualidades.

Continúo mi camino a la entrevista —Rayos, olvide comprar mi café.

-0-

—No olvides el café —me gritó Cat del otro extremo del pasillo.

Una vez terminamos las comprar nos dirigíamos a la salida, note entonces que Cat se había detenido frente al tablón de avisos de la tienda.

—Mira Jade —dijo señalando lo que parecía ser un anuncio el cual casi pasaba desapercibo entre las ofertas del día.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —le pregunto mientras me voy acercando a ella.

—Dice que está buscando compañera de piso, es en el edificio de aquí cerca, llama y ve a verlo —comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad ante la perspectiva de mudarme más cerca de ella.

Me acerque a leer mejor el papel, a pesar de tener un sin número de condiciones parecían razonables, lo más importante de todo, el monto que debía pagar no era tanto, además estaría cerca de Cat.

—Bien llamaré, pero vayamos afuera.

-0-

—¿Hola? —digo pasando mi recientemente adquirido café a mi mano izquierda y sosteniendo el teléfono con la otra, estaba esperando a que me llegue el turno para la entrevista cuando este inoportunamente empezó a sonar.

—Buenos días estoy llamando por el anuncio de compañera de piso, quisiera saber si todavía estaba disponible.

—De hecho acabo de poner el anuncio hace como menos de una hora, es la primera persona que llama.

—Oh, bueno quisiera saber entonces si podría ir a verlo en estos momentos.

«Rayos, quiere verlo ahora, aunque podría decirle a Trina que la atienda»

—¿Sigue ahí?

—Si disculpe, no hay problema, ¿podría estar ahí en algo así como media hora?

-0-

—Media hora, creo que puedo ir ahora—dejo mi café de lado y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

—Me cuentas que tal te fue Jadey.

—¿Enserio no te gustaría acompañarme?

—Siiii, pero debo encontrarme con mi hermano en unos minutos —respondió haciendo un puchero.

Termino de despedirme de mi amiga y me dirijo a la dirección que había anotado. Al llegar quede bastante sorprendida, reconocí el callejón donde había encontrado la pintura, y donde había chocado con la morena. «Bien, veamos que me espera allá dentro»

-0-

—Ya me encontraba dentro de la oficina de mi posible nuevo jefe, después de mucho rogar conseguí que Trina vaya a mi apartamento a atender a la mujer del teléfono. En fin espero que ambas cosas salgan bien.

—Entonces señorita Vega, háblame un poco de usted —oigo decir al hombre delante mío.

-0-

—¿Qué te hable de mí? bueno mi nombre es Jade West, trabajo como correctora para un grupo editorial, leí el anuncio en la tienda de la esquina, y podría adecuarme a las condiciones.

La mujer enfrente mío me miro con una sonrisa —creo que le gustarás —dijo y la miré desconcertada

«Tal vez se refería al casero, o al gato» pensé y la mujer habló de nuevo.

—Puedes ir trayendo tus cosas, solo debes firmar este contrato.

-0-

—¿Y le hiciste firmar el contrato? ni siquiera vimos a otra gente —me queje, no sé en qué momento se me pasó por la cabeza que encargar algo a Trina sería buena idea.

—Así es ya firmó, de hecho puede que tu nueva compañera de piso te esté esperando en casa —escuche decir a mi hermana al otro lado del teléfono. La entrevista de trabajo a mi parecer había salido bastante bien, y como no recibí más llamadas por lo del apartamento al salir me había pasado por la casa de Andre mi amigo del instituto, apenas unas horas hacían que había llegado.

—Estoy en casa Trina, llamaste al teléfono fijo —le recuerdo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—oh, pensé que te había marcado al móvil —la oigo reír —bien de todas formas en cualquier momento conocerás a tu nueva compañera.

—Enserio todavía no puedo creer que le entregaste el cuarto a la primera persona que se presentó y ni siquiera me avisaste.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, la chica parecía buena gente, un poco sarcástica, pero acepto sin chistar toda tu infinidad de condiciones, hasta a tu odioso gato y… además era bonita, pensé que te gustaría —nuevamente ríe ante eso.

—Pshhh —bufe —¿Entonces fue eso el detonante, se puede decir la aceptaste solo porque pensaste que me parecería bonita?

—Si lo pones de esa forma se oye mal, no seas injusta con tu hermana, solo quiero hacerte feliz.

—Deberías haberte mejor preocupado por que la persona que elegías para vivir conmigo no sea una loca del cuchillo o algo.

—Bla, bla, bla, mejor arréglate que el amor de tu vida debe estar por llamar a tu puerta.

-0-

Llamo a la puerta, ya que todavía no me entregaron mis llaves, la mujer que me atendió en la mañana no estaba tan mal, un poco sofocante pero no tendría obligación de hablarle solo porque vivamos juntas, de todas formas hasta aceptó que me mudase hoy mismo, de hecho hasta me ayudó con la mudanza por la tarde cuando conseguí quien lleve mis cosas, debo darle un poco de crédito, vuelvo a llamar ya que no salía nadie a abrirme «debe estar fuera» pensé mientras un aroma empezaba a colarse, «manzanas» y de pronto la puerta fue abierta.

—Tú —me dijo, repitiéndose un poco la escena de esta mañana pero sin accidente de por medio, realmente no me lo podía creer. Sin embargo no demostré mi asombro, tan solo me dispuse a mirarla unos segundos para luego meterme al apartamento.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunta irritándose por mi acción.

— Vivó aquí —le respondo como si fuese obvio mientras me tiro al sofá.

—¿Qué? —su rostro denota ahora una total sorpresa.

—¿Acaso no oyes? a partir de hoy vivo aquí.

—No puede ser, ¡yo vivo aquí! —chilla.

—Tú no eres la chica que me atendió esta mañana —la reto pensando que estaba tratando de hacerme enojar.

-0-

—Era mi hermana, solo me estaba haciendo un favor —le aclaro mientras cierro la puerta para luego dejarme caer al lado suyo en el sofá.

—¿Quiere decir que enserio serás mi compañera de piso? —pregunta, de nuevo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, si algo note de ella es que es buena disfrazando sus emociones.

—Sí, así que supongo que podríamos empezar a llevarnos mejor, soy Victoria Vega —le digo extendiéndole la mano en son de paz.

—Oh podría decirle al camión de la mudanza que vuelva a por mis cosas —ignora mi gesto y la miró con reproche al oír eso —ok, esta bien vamos a intentar llevarnos bien, pero solo porque Mr. fluffy me cayó bien —agrega finalmente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Conoces a mi gato?

—Sí, nos conocimos en la tarde, es bastante cariñoso.

—Entonces no lo conociste, debes estar hablando de otro gato el odia a las personas—y cuando termino de decir eso Mr. fluffy hace que me trague cada una de mis palabras ya que aparece saltando en su regazo y dejándose acariciar por ella—traidor le digo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno me presento contigo Victoria, soy Jade West —habla y por un instante no puedo despegar mis ojos de los suyos, lo único que hago es sonreír como idiota.

—Tori, puedes decirme Tori —consigo reaccionar.

-0-

—Tori —la oigo decir su nombre con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro debido a mí gesto, y no puedo evitar perderme en su sonrisa.

—Ok T-o-r-i —recalco su nombre para molestarla y consigo otra mirada de reproche de su parte. Si algo note desde nuestro primer encuentro es que disfruto haciéndola enojar —Yo acepte tus condiciones, así que para "mejorar la convivencia" también tengo algunas reglas.

—Bien parece justo.

—Perfecto aquí va, no me gusta que toquen mis cosas, que no devuelvan las cosas a su lugar, que me hablen por las mañana…

-0-

¿Acaso a ésta mujer le gusta algo? Su lista de cosas que no le gustan era interminable, la mía quedo reducida a nada al lado de esto —¿Puedo siquiera respirar dentro del apartamento? —le pregunto irónicamente.

—Lo pensaré —sonríe y deja al gato en el sofá para ponerse de pie —Creo que iré a ordenar un rato luego para ir a la cama, fueron días agitados, mañana podemos organizarnos mejor, ya sabes con la limpieza y esas cosas.

—Bien, también sacaré una copia de las llaves para dártelas.

—Te lo agradecería, ok que pases buena noche.

-0-

—Tú también —se despide y me sonríe de nuevo, con eso estoy segura de que esa sonrisa puede llegar a traerme problemas.

Me dirijo a mi nueva habitación, me asusta lo cómoda que me siento con ella siendo que apenas la conozco, lo cierto es que solo quería huir de ahí, ya había dejado casi todo ordenado en la tarde, faltaban pequeñas cosas, como colgar mi pintura. Podría ponerla en la pared de la izquierda o tal vez iría bien sobre mi cama.

-0-

Mi cama parecía que en lugar de colchón hoy tenía una pila de clavos amontonados, no puedo dormir, solo estoy aquí dando vueltas y más vueltas. Me fijo en la hora y marcan las 1:00 am, no tiene caso seguir así, creo que podría aprovechar el tiempo y ponerme a pintar o algo.

Una vez que he decidido lo que iba a hacer, me levanto e intento ocasionar el menor ruido posible hasta llegar a mi estudio, estando allí comienzo mi ajetreo pictórico, preparo los aceites, el aguarrás, selecciono mi paleta de colores; blanco, azul ultramar, azul cobalto, azul de prusia, cyan «si azul mucho azul, como sus ojos». Trato de poner en orden mis pensamientos y centrarme de nuevo en lo que estaba por hacer, tomo mis pinceles, y mi mano comienza a cobrar vida. Hay veces me resulta útil el no poder dormir.

-0-

No puedo dormir, debe ser por el hecho de que es mi primer día en este lugar, me levanto de la cama para ir a por un vaso de agua pero al salir al pasillo veo un haz de luz escaparse de una de las habitaciones, «puede que Tori haya dejado las luces encendidas sin darse cuenta» me dirijo por lo tanto al cuarto a corroborar si es así, todo sea por ahorrar electricidad, no es que sienta curiosidad ni nada, aminoro mis pasos una vez que estoy cerca ya que oí un poco de movimiento ahí adentro, y debo aceptar que si la curiosidad es la que me lleva hasta allí y esta acaba de incrementarse con los sonidos, así que me acerco silenciosamente a la puerta, consigo abrirla lentamente y lo que se presenta ante mis ojos me deja hipnotizada —hermosa.

-0-

—Hermosa — digo observando lo que acaba de crear, hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía conforme con una obra mía —esa sensación de satisfacción llenaba mi cuerpo, esa que pensé no volvería sentir por algo que yo crease,

—Entonces eres una artista —oigo a mis espaldas y doy un brinco por el susto, todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de tener a alguien viviendo conmigo.

—Jade, casi me provocas un paro.

—Esa era la idea.

Pongo los ojos en blanco —bien contestando a tu pregunta, si pintó, no sé si considerarme una artista pero estoy en el intento.

La veo al parecer debatirse internamente si decir o no algo pero finalmente se anima.

—Quieres…

-0-

—¿Quieres acompañarme un momento a mi habitación? —le digo y me mira sorprendida —hay algo que creo que deberías ver —agrego.

—Ok vamos —acepta limpiándose las manos para luego tomar un pequeño frasco de perfume echándose un poco para luego esparcirlo por la habitación y por la misma pintura «huele a manzanas» me distraigo.

—No me gusta el olor del aguarrás ni el de la trementina, tampoco el olor al óleo —me explica. — lo sé es raro siendo que a esto me dedico pero no me gusta, es más en varias ocasiones pensé pasarme a la pintura digital por esto —continua hablando.

«Así que era eso» pienso en ese mismo instante, pero no digo nada, solo le sonrío y le indico con la cabeza que me siga.

-0-

La sigo, como había dicho quería que vayamos a su habitación, no sé porque me sentía nerviosa, como si fuera a pasar algo alguna vez con ella, creo que ni siquiera le caigo bien.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado, apenas entramos se dirigía a tomar algo que se encontraba al costado de su cama.

—Toma, creo que esto es tuyo

—Mi pintura —susurro, sorprendida por ser ella quien la había recogido.

—La tomé ayer del callejón de aquí al lado, todavía no entiendo por qué te deshiciste de ella —me dice negando con la cabeza.

—Yo no creía que alguien pudiese gustarle, si te soy sincera en un momento me arrepentí pero cuando la busque ya no se encontraba ahí, de hecho fue cuando chocaste conmigo.

—Dirás cuando te interpusiste en mi camino, de todas formas no discutiremos por eso ahora, solo toma te devuelvo tu pintura.

— No, ahora es tuya.

—Pero dijiste que querías recuperarla.

—Lo dije, pero ahora sé que está en buenas manos —le digo perdiéndose de nuevo en su mirada, y sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se asome.

-0-

«Deja de sonreírme así» pienso pero solo un gracias se escapa de mis labios.

—¿Quieres un café? —me ofrece rompiendo un poco el ambiente que se había formado.

—Negro con dos de azúcar —le indico y le muestro la puerta como invitación para que vayamos saliendo —de todas formas no tengo muchas ganas de dormir hoy.

—¿No tienes que trabajar mañana? —continua hablando mientras nos dirigimos a la sala de estar.

—No, pedí permiso por el tema de la mudanza y esas cosas.

—Toma asienta mientras traigo los cafés —señala el sofá que se encontraba en medio del salón, tomo asiento en el mismo mientras oigo que habla de nuevo.

—Entonces que hacías anoche andando por las calles como una bala.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Vamos, quedamos en que nos llevaríamos mejor.

—Pshhh, está bien te lo diré —todavía dudo un poco en hablar —Tuve una discusión con mi novio por decirlo de alguna forma.

-0-

Al oír la palabra novio me arrepiento de haber hecho esa pregunta, me siento un poco desanimada ahora pero trato de disimularlo.

—Descubrí que me engañaba, así que yo solo necesitaba huir de él —continuó hablando.

—Lo siento, ¿Y tú lo sigues queriendo? —ni siquiera sé porque pregunte eso —yo no debí preguntar eso, lo siento no tienes por qué responder.

—No —niega con la cabeza —yo creo que deje de quererlo hace un tiempo, pero el hecho de que me haya estado engañando solo me puso furiosa.

—Lo siento —digo de nuevo mientras voy hasta ella con el café.

—Deja de sentirlo o te verteré el café por la cabeza.

—Lo… —casi lo digo de nuevo, y ella solo sonríe, nos quedamos mirándonos por unos instantes, parecía que estaba por decirme algo, pero su mirada se desvía hacia la mesa enfrente nuestro.

—¡Mi moneda! —grita.

—¿Qué moneda? —la miro desconcertada.

—Mi moneda de la suerte, ¿Cómo puedes robarte los deseos de la gente? —me mira con enojo.

—¡Yo no te robé nada! No rengo idea de que hablas.

—Esta es mi moneda de la suerte —dice tomando la moneda que estaba sobre la mesa y al acercase me roza sin querer.

-0-

El roce hace que sienta un hormigueo recorrerme el cuerpo, y deja instalada esa sensación en el lugar donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaron.

—Yo no me robe ninguna moneda —me insiste

—Ayer arroje esa moneda a la fuente de los deseos del parque de aquí cerca—le explico sintiéndome un poco avergonzada ahora por ello —¡pero tú te robaste mi moneda y te robaste mi deseo con ello! —la acuso de nuevo.

—¿Entonces fuiste tú? ¡Me diste con tu moneda en la cabeza! —me reclama ahora ella arrebatándome la moneda—pensé que eran unos niños molestando.

-0-

—Si estabas en el parque — me dice.

—¿Sabías que estaba en el parque, acaso me estabas siguiendo? —me entró la curiosidad.

—Tu aroma… lo percibí cuando chocamos, y luego la pintura, entonces lo sentí de nuevo en el parque, pero cuando llegue al otro lado de la fuente no había nadie.

No puedo creer lo que dijo, ella recordó mi aroma —Porque yo había ido a buscar a los culpables del otro lado —le aclaro sus dudas y me quedo observando moneda —Sabes esta moneda me recuerda a mi moneda de la suerte, cuando era niña la arroje también a la fuente, tenía unas manchas parecidas a estas.

—Yo encontré esa moneda en el parque cerca de la fuente cuando era niña —susurra, había ido con mi amiga Cat como todas las veces pero ella volvió temprano a su casa y yo me quede a esperar a que vayan a buscarme en ese tiempo anduve recorriendo hasta que llegue a la fuente y una moneda cayó frente a mis pies —habla y siento su mirada ahora sobre mí.

-0-

Nuestras miradas se cruzan de nuevo, ya no puedo despegar la vista de ella, y toda esa información anda dando vueltas en mi cabeza, me voy acercando más, tomó de nuevo la moneda de sus manos y a la par uno sus manos con las mías, cada vez estamos más cerca, ella tampoco se aparta más bien parece acortar la distancia entre nosotras, y la beso, nuestros labios se buscan como si se conocieran de siempre, me siento en casa, como si fuese lo que necesitaba para esta en paz, como si hubiese estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Luego de unos instantes nos vamos separando lentamente —¿Cuál fue el deseo que pediste? —le pregunto.

—Creo que acaba de cumplirse —susurra y me roba un corto beso mientras un cómodo silencio se va instalando entre nosotras —Nos cruzamos hace tantos años, estuvimos viviendo vidas paralelas todo este tiempo y no habíamos coincidido hasta ayer, wow—habló de nuevo —y mi moneda volvió a mi después de tanto — ¿Creías eso posible?

—Por supuesto

-0-

–¿Enserio?

—Claro, después de todo la tierra es redonda, hay un 60 % de probabilidades de que las cosas vuelvan a ti o que tú vuelvas sobre tus propios pasos —me sonríe

—¿Estás diciendo que tenía que suceder? Si es así podríamos decir que es el destino.

—O simplemente podría ser una casualidad.

—O también podría ser la suerte —le sigo el juego.

—O más bien diría yo mala suerte —bromea

—Jade —le reprocho —¿Entonces te gustaría intentarlo? —le pregunto a pesar de todo con miedo a que me rechace finalmente.

-0-

—Sí, me gustaría que lo intentemos Tori, solo supongo que debemos ir despacio, ya sabes estoy saliendo de una relación, recién nos conocemos y todo eso —le digo acercándola más a mí y rodeándola con uno de mis brazos.

—Entonces podemos empezar por conocernos mejor e ir viendo que nos depara el futuro —me dice y siento como vamos cediendo ante el cansancio.

Y pensar que nuestras vidas las vamos viviendo en paralelo a la vida de otras personas, seguimos como en línea recta olvidándonos que esa recta es solo el fragmento de algo mucho más grande, olvidándonos por un instante cada día, de que nuestro mundo no es paralelo, y que nuestras vidas terminan cruzándose con la de otras personas sea por casualidad o sea por culpa o gracia del destino.

** —Fin—  
**

A quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leerme! :)


End file.
